Trouble Makers
by Monkeyhill
Summary: Kitten is still obsessing over her crush on Robin, leader of the Titans. With her father in prison again, Kitten must form her own supervillain team, but instead they turn out to be just a band of trouble makers.
1. Here Comes Trouble

Trouble Makers, the Anti-Titans 

Written by David Mongeni

Chapter 1: Here Comes Trouble

Kitten sat in her bright pink room. Pictures of Robin and newspaper clippings plastered along the walls. A dart board with Starfire's picture on it, only instead of darts stuck in the board it was knives. Kitten growled. "That Starfire… she has Robin all to herself. I must form a plan! Yes! An evil plan to make Starfire pay! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Lighting clashed and roared behind her. Suddenly, a soft voice shot through the simulated madness. "Kitten, dear. You have a telephone call." Kitten's normal looking mother told her. "Who is it, mom?" Kitten asked calmly. "Its Fang." Her mother answered. A vein popped out of Kitten's head as she grasped her fists. "Tell that low life that I am getting my nails done!" Kitten thundered. Her mother nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, dear." Her mother exited. Kitten was silent for a minute. "Now, where was I? Oh yes… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kitten hurried off to her father's basement lab. Killer Moth was off in prison again. Obviously, defeated by the Teen Titans once more. Larva creatures squirming around in fiberglass boxes. Stories of the great Larva M-319 where told by the oppressed larva. One day they will defeat Killer Moth just as Larva M-319. Kitten avoided looking at the larva creatures. The Mrs. Moth took better care of the larva that her husband. For her, it was like when Kitten was a baby. Oh, how Mrs. Moth missed those days. Kitten looked around for some of her father's weapons and tools. She came to a locked closet. "Damn it… mom always told him to keep his weapons locked in the closet so I couldn't get to them." Kitten remembered. She pulled out a hairpin and easily picked the padlock. She took the lock off and opened the door. Kitten's blue evil eyes sparked as they always did on Christmas morning. Energy whips, flash bombs, mutation pills, and laser saws all gone. "Oh yeah… the police confiscated all of daddy's weapons and equipment." Kitten remembered. "STUPID POLICE!" Kitten screamed.

Kitten laid on her bed mopping. What was she going to do now? Suddenly, she heard someone opening her window. She quickly looked over and it was her ex-boyfriend, Fang the spider-headed boy, sneaking through the window. Kitten quickly stood up on her bed and launched a flying roundhouse heel strike into Fang's head. Fang fell to the floor in a daze. "Why the hell are you breaking into my room, you idiot! I thought I told you, we're through!" Kitten yelled down at Fang. Fang cowered in fear. "I-I-I'm sorry… but you won't talk to be, Kitty." Fang whimpered. Kitten glared into Fang's bug eyes. "Why do you think? I'm trying to come up with a plan to attack the Teen Titans with and you come busting in here, like a jackass! I ought to stomp on you like the bug you are!" Kitten rattled on. Fang stood up with a sad look on his face. "Oh… I'm sorry. But please! Take me back, Kitten! I love you, babe. I'll do anything." Fang pleaded. An idea popped into Kitten's head. "_Anything?_" Kitten inquired. Fang stood his spider head. "Then, help me defeat the Teen Titans… and then we'll talk." Kitten smirked.

Kitten and Fang both sat at the head of a table at the Pizza Parlor. At the other end of the table was a short line of candidates to join Kitten and Fang's super-villain team. Kitten looked at the next candidate while Fang, wearing eight pairs of eyeglasses, looked down at his clipboard. "Okay, and you are?" Kitten asked. In front of her stood a dark boy dressed in all black and an emotionless expression on his face. He emitted a cold aura to all around him. "Gothic Bob." The darkling answered. "Do you have an special powers and/or skills?" Fang asked. "Curses." Gothic Bob answered. "What kind of curses?" Kitten asked. "Bad ones." Gothic Bob answered. Kitten turned to Fang. "This guy is creeper than that Raven girl." Kitten whispered to Fang. "Yeah, and he can do curses. He could be useful." Fang reminded. Kitten and Fang turned back to Gothic Bob and said, "You're in!" Gothic Bob's expression didn't even change, he simply walked away. "Next!" Kitten yelled. An older gentleman stepped up. "Name?" Kitten asked. "My name is Arthur Light, but you can call me Dr. Light!" the older man said with enthusiasm. "Special powers and/or skills?" Fang asked. "Using my advanced light generating weapons, I can defeat the Titans with light, itself!" Dr. Light spoke clearly and loudly. Kitten and Fang looked at each other and smiled then back to Dr. Light. "Don't call us, we'll call you." Kitten smirked. Dr. Light frowned and walked off. "Stupid brats! I hope the Titans kick their butts!" he muttered walking away.

Kitten sighed deeply as they got to the last two guys in the line. "Names?" Kitten sighed. "We're the infamous auto thrives, Sammy and Cash!" The tall Sammy in the leather jacket and outdated hair style said. "Special powers and/or skills?" Fang sighed. "We stole Cyborg's T-Car once." The shorter Cash replied. Kitten turned to Fang again. "These guys stole Cyborg's car… they could be good. But they seem like idiots. But, I'm desperate. So, lets let those two in." Kitten whispered. Fang nodded in agreement. Kitten turned towards the two. "Okay, you're in!" Kitten announced. "YES! We're in!" Cash hollered. "We hit the super-villain big time!" Sammy danced in circles.

The Teen Titans sat on the other side of the Pizza Parlor. "Hey, isn't that Kitten and Fang over there?" Robin pointed out drinking his soda. "Why yes, friend Robin, for it is that deceitful, selfish, spoiled girl and her arachnid-headed boyfriend." Starfire confirmed. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked over too. "Hey, aren't two guys the ones who stole the T-Car?" Raven noticed. Cyborg's steel fists clanged together. "They are the ones! If they dare lay a finger on my car, I'll rearrange their nervous system." Cyborg steamed. "Dude, calm down. They are probably just here for the trouble makers convention." Beast Boy joked. Robin looked at Beast Boy. "What! It was just a joke!" Beast Boy smiled. "I'd hate to say it, but I think Beast Boy is right." Robin agreed. Suddenly, Raven's eye widened her and her slice of pizza exploded all over the Titans and herself. The four of them glared at Raven. "Sorry, just hearing those words… are shocking." Raven explained. "What? 'I think Beast Boy is right'?" Beast Boy wondered aloud. Suddenly, Cyborg's slice of pizza exploded from Raven's power. Then, everyone was staring at Beast Boy. "Um… this is really good pizza, huh?" Beast Boy grinned. Everyone ate some more and there was a long silence. "Maybe, the hateful Kitten girl and her cohorts can be handled by the local law enforcement." Starfire broke the silence. "Yeah! Those guys need to get off their butts anyway! We do all the hard work." Cyborg agreed. Robin nodded. "Or we could always let Beast Boy take care of them." Raven sarcastically joked. Everyone laughed but Raven and Beast Boy, who was sending a cold stare her way.


	2. When there’s trouble

Chapter 2: "When there's trouble you know who to call"

After a slow couple of days, the Teen Titans went out for dinner again. Beastboy's tofu cooking was widely rejected by all, but Starfire, who poured mustard all over it. For what it was worth, it seemed like it was going to be pizza again. The Titans decided to walk to the Pizza Parlor. However, along the way, they ran into a disturbance.

The Titans merely stared in embarrassment as Kitten and her trouble making cohorts confronted them while standing in the middle of the street. "Teen Titans! Prepare yourself for Jump City's newest super team of teens." Kitten screamed, pointing at the Titans.

"Gothic Bob…" Gothic Bob stood motionless to the side.

" Sammy and Cash!" Sammy and Cash jumped into a pose near Gothic Bob.

"Fang!" Fang bounded through the air and landed behind Gothic Bob, Sammy, and Cash.

"Kitten!" Kitten hoped into a pose in front of the gang.

"Together! We are the Trouble Makers!" Kitten, Fang, Sammy, and Cash scouted in unison. Gothic Bob decided to not participate in the final part.

The Titans stood there, wide-eyed and surprised.

"Please tell me we're in another alternate universe." Cyborg said.

"It appears the evil daughter of Killer Moth means to do us harm." Starfire turned to her friends.

"No Starfire, it just appears that they are here to annoy us." Robin thought.

"If I wanted to be annoyed, I'd listen to Beastboy." Raven coldly replied.

"That's right! Wait a minute…" Beastboy realized he was being picked on.

"Lets just let the police handle this." Cyborg suggested.

"There is no escape, Titans! Prepare for battle!" Kitten shouted.

Suddenly, the Trouble Makers, minus Gothic Bob, dashed towards the Teen Titans. Robin pulled out a bo staff, Starfire's eyes shined green, Cyborg's right arm transformed into a Sonic Cannon, Beastboy morphed into a bear, and Raven levitated. The Titans were battle ready.

"Pizza's going to have to wait. Guys, don't hurt them too bad. Titans! Go!" Robin released his team into mild combat.

Immediately, Starfire flew at Kitten and the two commenced into a cat fight. Robin and Fang decided to square off much like last time. Sammy and Cash whispered to each other as Cyborg stared them down. Beastboy ran into the street wondering where the other guy went. Raven just stood on the sidewalk.

"Let's go steal the T-Car!" Sammy said loudly to his partner, Cash. Cash nodded and the two started running down the street towards the T-Car.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg yelled, chasing after them.

"Hey! Why don't I have anyone to fight?" Beastboy said after transforming back into his human form.

"This fight is pointless." Raven said to herself.

Suddenly, Gothic Bob walked up beside Raven. "Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk about it?" He asked.

"Sure." Raven agreed. She followed Gothic Bob to where ever he was going.

Starfire and Kitten rolled around on the street. Starfire managed to pin Kitten, but Kitten kicked Starfire off of her. Starfire fell back and then Kitten pounced on Starfire, pulling her hair. Fang stood over Robin with his spider legs and threw a volley of kicks at Robin with his human legs. Robin easily dodged these attacks. Robin shot out a Birdarang and line, which flew around Fang's spider legs. Robin jumped out from under Fang, with the line wrapped around his legs, causing Fang to fall down. Starfire screamed as her hair was pulled. She slapped Kitten's hand lightly. Kitten jumped back.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Kitten cried.

"I had barely touched you." Starfire replied.

Robin and Beastboy walked over to Starfire. "Looks like we really whooped they're butts." Beastboy stood tall and proud.

"It wasn't even a fight." Robin deflated Beastboy's ego.

"Where are friends, Raven and Cyborg?" Starfire wondered.

Kitten ran over to Fang and helped him out of Robin's trap. "Till we meet again, Titans!" Kitten yelled as her and Fang ran away.

Ignoring Kitten and Fang, Robin took out his communicator. "Raven, Cyborg, where are you?"

Cyborg came on to screen, he appeared that he was running. "I'm chasing these car thieves."

"Cy, you do know what we didn't drive over here, right?" Robin asked.

Cyborg stopped running. "Oh… yeah. Been driving around so long, I forgot." Cyborg smiled.

Raven came onto the communicator. "I'm… talking to my friend, Bob. I'll meet up with you guys at the Pizza Parlor later."

"Okay, that's cool. Later, Raven." Robin said to Raven, before closing the communicator.

"You're just going to let her hang out with that guy?" Beastboy asked Robin.

"Yeah… why not? Raven can make her own decisions. Besides, if we need her, we'll call her." Robin explained.

"Dude, he's with those Trouble Makers." Beastboy remembered.

"He didn't even say that last line in their intro. Or are you _jealous_?" Robin teased.

"I am not. I'm… worrying about the team. Yeah, the team." Beastboy turned red.

Cyborg came back onto the scene. "What are we teasing Beastboy about now?"

"Robin suspects Beastboy of being jealous of the Bob of Gothic whom is talking to Raven. I do not understand why he would be jealous of talking. I talk to you and Beastboy all the time and Robin does not get jealous." Starfire explained to Cyborg.

"That's because Beastboy wants Raven to be his _girlfriend_." Cyborg teased.

"I do not. I just don't want her to get caught up in the wrong crowd." Beastboy lied again.

"Another day, Titans!" Kitten screamed in the distance.

The Titans looked in her direction. "Oh yeah, Kitten and Fang got away." Robin stated.

"Let's hope they stay that way." Beastboy joked.


	3. Trouble's abrewin

Chapter 3: "Trouble's a-brewin"

It was a hot evening out on the town for Robin and Starfire, enjoying each other's company. Starfire wore a sparkling red dress while Robin wore his usual crime fighting costume. Robin parked the Red Bird cycle outside the restaurant they were having dinner at.

"This food menu is quite interesting, Robin. We have not had any of this food at the Tower." Starfire realized.

"Yeah, Star, this is gourmet dishes." Robin explained.

"What is the gourmet?" Starfire wondered.

"It's a type of food that's… high quality." Robin tried to explain

Little did they know that they were being stalked by a face that blends with the crowd. Kitten sat at a table alone on a spy mission.

"Fang, you're the most noticeable of the team. If you came along, Robin and Starbitch would know I'm spying on them." Kitten spoke into her cell phone. "Just be ready to catch her. Buh-bye!" Kitten hung up.

_At last, with Starfire out of the way, Robin will be mine_, Kitten thought to herself. Her plan was simple. Distract Robin and kidnap Starfire. Keeping Starfire would be one thing altogether, luckily, Kitten knew Starfire's weakness. Robin and Starfire seemed to be almost done with their meal. Her plan was about to commence. Kitten dialed a number on her phone.

"Do it!" She simply said and hung up.

Outside the restaurant, Sammy and Cash started working. They ran out of the shadows and to Robin's Red Bird Cycle, ready to pounce on the stellar example of vehicular perfection.

"Psh, a motorcycle… This will be easier than the T-Car." Sammy said to his partner.

"Oh yeah, man, like taking candy from a baby." Cash laughed.

Robin and Starfire walked out of the restaurant together. Just as they did, Sammy and Cash sped off on Robin's Red Bird Cycle laughing. Anger suddenly struck Robin's face, while Starfire looked confused.

"Those are the Sammy and Cash?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, and they jacked my bike! Star, stay here! I can handle these two guys." Robin ordered.

"But, Robin, are you sure you can catch up?" Starfire wondered.

"Yeah, Star, I still have my glider. Besides, I don't want you to mess up your beautiful dress." Robin smiled. Starfire blushed. Robin shot off a grappling hook, swung off into the night, and activated his glider.

On a nearby rooftop, a dark figure stood, staring down at the street below.

"This plan is pointless…" the figure said, before disappearing.

Starfire stood alone, wondering what to do now. Suddenly, a familiar creature nuzzled Starfire's ankles. Starfire looked do and suddenly her eyes widened. "AHHH! SILKIE!" Starfire screamed loudly. She disturbed everyone within a block. Car alarms went off.

Starfire picked Silkie up, but almost immediately, Starfire noticed that this was not Silkie. This larva mutant looked slightly confused. Starfire took a big whiff of the larva. "You look like Silkie, but you are not. You must be another one of the Killer Moth's larva creatures…" The larva appeared to be trembling. "Aw, do not fear little one! Starfire is here." She said to calm the mutant larva while snuggling it lightly, different from her hug for more sturdy humanoid creatures. Starfire noticed another larva. She went up to it and picked it up. But then, she noticed another larva.

Robin had caught up to Sammy and Cash, and had them tied up with a line. They sat behind him while he called the other Titans.

"Robin to Cyborg. Those car thieve just tried to steal my cycle." Robin informed.

"Yeah, man. Those dummies just don't get it. So, are you going to turn them into the police?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. They are more of an annoyance than law breakers, but then again, maybe a night in the jail will teach them a lesson."

"Whatever, man. It's your call. Just don't turn your back to them for too long."

Robin realized his mistake. He quickly turned around to find just his Red Bird Cycle there. "Damn it, they got away!"

"Toldja so. Those two are slippery little bastards. But, just forget it for now. SO, HOW'D THE DATE GO!" Cyborg yelled in his loud excited tone.

"The date? Star! Oh man, I left her waiting at the restaurant to catch these guys." Robin slapped himself in the forehead.

"Don't worry, man, this is Starfire. Where is she going to go?"

"But still, I don't want anything to happen to her. Robin out." Robin jumped onto his Red Bird Cycle and sped off.

Robin arrived back at the scene to find Starfire missing. The Red Bird Cycle screeched to a halt. Robin quickly jumped off to investigate the scene. He found a note on the ground where he left Starfire. He quickly read it and pulled out his communicator.

"Robin to Titans, come in!" Robin called.

"What's wrong?" Raven immediately asked.

"Starfire's missing." Robin announced.

"And she's not answering her communicator, either." Cyborg reported.

"Dude, where is she?" Beastboy asked.

"She's been kidnapped." Robin answered.

"By who?" Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy asked at once.

"Kitten…" Robin frowned.

"Oh no…" Raven sighed.

"Not her again." Cyborg mumbled.

"Does she take a hint!" Beastboy screamed.

Minutes later, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy arrived in the T-Car to investigate the scene. Raven hovered above the ground in meditation. Cyborg scanned the area with his sensors. Beastboy, in blood hound form, sniffed the ground.

"I should have been here. Kitten must have resorted to something desperate to capture Starfire." Robin blamed himself.

"Don't blame, yourself man. You can't be everywhere" Cyborg said, trying to comfort his friend.

"The Trouble Makers where obviously planning this. Sammy and Cash were just distracting me. So, Kitten and Fang must have been the ones to capture Star." Robin deuced. "You guys, find anything?" Robin asked the other Titans.

"The feelings in this area… usual Starfire perkiness. I got nothing." Raven concluded.

"No signs of a fight, man." Cyborg reported.

Beastboy, still in hound form, walked over to Robin and transformed back into human form. "I think I have something."

"What did you find, Beastboy!" Robin asked with excitement.

"I could smell Starfire and Silkie. But, we left Silkie back at the Tower." Beastboy reasoned.

The Titans thought on it for a few seconds. Beastboy pulled out a chalk board to explain his theory. Suddenly, shadows covered the chalk board and it flew away. "I don't think so." Raven said, stopping Beastboy from sharing his crackpot theories. Robin's eyes lit up.

"The larva creatures are still at the Moth household, right?" Robin asked the others.

"Yeah, not transformed into those metal munching moths, they are harmless. So I conceived the police to let Mrs. Moth keep them. Why?" Beastboy remembered.

"If Kitten has access to the larva then…" Raven started to say.

"… she used them as a trap for Starfire." Cyborg finished.

"Exactly!" Robin agreed.

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" Beastboy wondered aloud.

"Because, you spend too much time trying to be funny." Raven spat.

"So, where would Kitten be keeping Star?" Cyborg thought. No one came up with an answer right then. After a short silence, a mysterious voice spoke up from the shadows.

"In her basement."

Everyone was startled by the piercing voice. The Titans jerked around trying to find the source of the voice. Gothic Bob walk from the shadows and into the light.

"Gothic Bob!" The Titans shouted in unison.

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you one of them?" Beastboy asked.

"Those kids are pointless. Their plans are pointless." The Goth answered. Raven's eyes sparkled as Gothic Bob spoke.

"Thanks for the info, Gothic Bob. Titans GO!" Robin yelled.


End file.
